sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
MyDCEU 1.1
=Phase One= The Dark Knight Opening Scene *Batman descending onto unsuspecting thugs *Maybe Fries' wife is shot here? Batman strumbles into Leslie Thompkins' clinic, before collapsing on the ground. She and one of her assistant medics rush over to help him to a bed. We hear the sound of Wayne's dog barking outside of Wayne Manor. While recovering in bed, Bruce Wayne is visited by Lucius Fox who asks how the vigilantism is going. Bruce says it could be going better, while stating that the suit isn't exactly as protective as he'd like. Lucius Fox rolls his eyes and says Bruce already turned down both metal and kevlar for being too noisy and too clumsy. *Scene where Lucius Fox moves money away from Victor Fries *Scene where Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne discovering each other's identity Batman then spends the following days recuperating, as Alfred had suggested he had. However, unbeknownst to Alfred, Poison Ivy had laced her kiss with parasitic vines. The vines have kept Bruce sedated in his bed. Catwoman breaks into Wayne Manor and uses her claws to rip the vines off of Bruce. Comissioner Gordon's daughter, Barbara, is kidnapped in an attempted hostage situation. Batman pursues her kidnapper in the Batmobile, rescuing her and swinging her (with her on his back) back to Gordon's home in Gotham. Gordon thanks Batman, with Batman having earned his trust. Barbara stares in amazement at the Batman. Carmine Falcone laughs to Catwoman, stating that with Batman preoccupied with the Poison Ivy-Mr. Freeze fight, he's finally won the streets war in Gotham. Catwoman grabs him by his tie and slams his face against the desk. Opening Scene Jim Gordon sets up the bat signal. The Man Who Laughs The film opens up with Batman talking to Alfred over the Batmobile's mobile phone, planning a stakeout of Ace Chemical Plant where members of the Gotham mobs have been warring. Batman attacks, and the orchestrator of the attack - known as the Red Hood - manages to grab onto Batman before he swings over an open chemical vat. The two battle on the grappling line, before Batman kicks him off and into the chemicals. Batman escapes to his car and drives off in the night. Meanwhile, the Red Hood swims to the edge of vat of chemicals. He crawls out and throws himself over the edge to the floor below, before dragging himself into the sewer drain. The former "Red Hood", whom Batman has deduced to be Jack Napier, heads to a man known as Professor Pyg. Pyg helps Napier as best as he can to look at least somewhat normal, but his face is left distorted. Napier takes a shotgun and blows off Pyg's nose before leaving. (Joker attacks Gotham Bank) (Joker makes a list of the people he wants dead on some money, before giving the rest away to the people of Gotham) The trial of Black Mask rapidly approaches. Harvey Dent, in light of recent events and assassinations, decides to hurry it up and make a case that there is still order in Gotham. However, as he takes the stands and prepares to call Black Mask as a witness, Black Mask tosses acid at his face and dissolves half of it. In the hospital, Harvey Dent is visited by his wife Duela Dent. She reveals herself to be an agent of the Joker's, and prepares to kill him with a .22. Batman swings in from the streets as Jim Gordon opens the door. Batman blocks the shot. Dent flips a coin and decides to kill his wife? Batman orders Jim Gordon to get the maddened Dent to Arkham. =Phase Two= =Casting= *Bruce Wayne played by Wes Bentley *Carmine Falcone played by Armand Assante *Scarecrow played by Jackie Haley *Bane portrayed by Ryan Reeves/voiced by Danny Trejo =Ideas= *Bruce Wayne - first Batman *Dick Grayson - first Robin, then becomes Nightwing, and finally takes up the mantle as Batman *Jason Todd - replaces Grayson, dies *Tim Drake - third Robin, Teen Titans "Red Robin" *Barbara Gordon - first Batgirl * *https://www.imdb.com/list/ls031254340/ Italian actors * *Damian Wayne appears in subsequent Grayson-era Batman movies? *Richard Dragon Phase One *BM1, Joker *BM1 ** maybe make Mr Freeze the villain? or Black Mask? or Penguin? **Poison Ivy is also involved **Catwoman's involved *Joker **Joker kills Gotham's mayor **Joker kills Comissioner Loeb **Joker kills the Gotham DA before Harvey Dent **Joker kills some mob boss families **Joker robs a bank and gives the money away for free **Harvey Dent's first appearance towards the end? Phase Two *we need a villain for the Batgirl movie! **Supergirl **Killer Croc? **Poison Ivy? **Mad Hatter? or maybe save him for a Red Robin movie? *BM2- **Harvey Dent's wife, Duela Dent, turns on him and is revealed to be assisting Joker with his murders *Justice League movie??? maybe Phase One? based off of Justice League War/Justice League: Origin **Atlantean Boom Tube activates **Batman and Green Lantern fight Parademons **LexCorp (or Star Labs?) seizes a Mother Box **Hawkgirl infiltrates LexCorp **Batman, Green Lantern, Flash fight Superman **Wonder Woman led by Martian Manhunter **Martian Manhunter tells Wonder Woman how his planet was destroyed by the forces of Apokolips in a failed Mother Box terraforming incident **Justice League fight Aquaman underwater **Darkseid sends Steppenwolf? maybe himself? **Superman gets kidnapped by Parademons **Green Lantern breaks his arm in the fight against Steppenwolf, and while he's out of the fight, Batman reveals his identity to him **Batman goes to save Superman through the Boom Tube **Batman fights Desaad **Darkseid is blinded (either in the fight if he's on Earth, or by Superman if in Apokolips) **The league returns, having killed Steppenwolf + Desaad and blinded Darkseid **One Boom Tube/Mother Box remains **Heroes are proclaimed the Justice League of America Franchises *Batman **BM1- The Dark Knight. "Year One"/The Man Who Falls adaptation? Bruce trains under Ra's, fucks Talia (you know he has to do it to her if we want Damian Wayne). maybe adapts Batman: Arkham Origins? or maybe do that for BM2? ***introduces Barbara Gordon? **Joker - "The Man Who Laughs" adaptation, the Joker is created and starts murdering fools left and right **BM2 - "Dark Victory" adaptation? Arkham Origins adaptation p2? Lots of people team up against Bruce Wayne. Dick Grayson appearance ***Ra's al Ghul? maybe introduce Lady Shiva here? ***Ooh, maybe Ra's organizes the villains of Gotham to try and indoctrinate the Bat? **Batgirl? ***the Penguin is the main villain, supplying villains like Firefly **BM3 - Batman and Robin or something, Grayson leaves and does Nightwing. maybe he trains under Ra's al Ghul? ***maybe Grayson ultimately turns to becoming Nightwing because he saw Todd's death as preventable? **Nightwing movie ***Nightwing trains nder Ra's al Ghul ***vs Deadshot? **after Jason Todd's death... **Robin movie, with Tim Drake ***the second Batgirl (Lady Shiva's child) is the villain here? Robin tries to convince people of Killer Croc? **Arkham Asylum - main villain Scarecrow, imagine a mix of the Arkham Asylum book, Batman Begins, and a general 'prisonbreak story'. leads into Batman: Knightfall ***Vicki Vale kept prisoner by the uprising ***introduces Harley Quinn **Knightfall - mix of Knightfall, No Man's Land, TDKR. Dick Grayson replaces Wayne as Batman by the end ***movie opens with the backstory of Bane and how he got to Gotham??? ***as the movie begins, the villains attempt an assault on Wayne Manor. Oracle, who's at the house, quickly moves to defend it along with Tim Drake and Selena Kyle. she activates Batwing and the Battank (along with several other more defensive vehicles) ****Poison Ivy tries to use her vines to enter the Wayne Manor and finds herself dueling Catwoman ***Gotham SWAT march to meet Bane's army, Joker arrives first through shambled kites and umbrellas (think Mary Poppins), blows up the sewers and has Killer Croc take out the riot police ***the supervillains break down into their own gangs ***cameo of the Ratcatcher unleashing his rats upon Gotham ***as the city is attacked and comes under mob rule, Gordon forms the Boys in Blue gang ****Bluebird is involved?? ***end of the film: ****Green Arrow arrested (he literally seems like another crazy guy) (mid-credits) ****Suicide Squad villains arrested, sent to Amanda Mueller (post-credits) in Belle Reve ****Grayson becomes Batman ****Cassandra Shiva (or find a better name) becomes the Black Bat? under Oracle's guidance ****Drake is given the choice and leaves Grayson, becoming the solo Red Robin ****something with Bluebird? maybe she's a police officer at this point? **Batman vs the Red Hood? Batman: Bad Blood? ***features Grayson vs Todd, as Batman vs the Red Hood respectively. Talia al Ghul and Ra's Al Ghul pop up, introducing Damian Wayne to the setting as the new Robin *Birds of Prey/Gotham City Sirens? maybe they're villains? *Aquaman **Aquaman 1- dad dies **Trench adaptation? *Supergirl ** *Superman **Superman ***static character arc, Superman shows the world how to regain faith kinda thing? **The Last Days of Krypton - introduces Zodd, Supergirl, Brainiac? *Green Arrow **first film involves shipwreck, island time, return? ** *Doom Patrol **one with the four main characters **one with Beast Boy. maybe it's revealed that the Chief orchestrated their accidents, the team disbands, and so Beast Boy joins the Titans? *Teen Titans **Trigon? HIVE? Deathstroke villains? Titans East? *Batman Beyond/The Dark Knight Returns spinoff? **Carrie Kelly Robin *Justice League **starts off with a Batman vs Superman kinda thing? the two are seeking each other out ***or maybe start it off with the parademon invasion like Justice League: War? ** *Green Lantern **GL1 - ***buddy cop movie between GL/Sinestro in space. Maybe chasing down Atrocitus or Manhunters? ***final showdown on Korugar, a planet under Sinestro's control? **GL2 - ***maybe Katma Tui replaces Sinestro as Hal Jordan's sidekick? **GL3 - **Sinestro Corps war **Parallax movie? **Blackest Night movie? *Blue Beetle and Booster Gold *Captain Marvel *Wonder Woman **WW1 - focuses on Diana heading to civilization? Ares villain? **WW2 - the Zeus fathered you story? with the pregnant chick that's carrying Zeus' baby or something? *Suicide Squad franchise **Suicide Squad - based off Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay? ***movie begins with Harley Quinn and the other new recruits watching the video of Deadshot, Count Vertigo, Punch, Jewelee vs Tobias Whale, plus Vertigo's betrayal **Suicide Squad vs the Outsiders???? could be interesting Grand Plan *Batman 1 *Joker *Superman 1 *Aquaman 1 *Green Lantern 1 *Justice League: Battle against Steppenwolf *Hawkgirl *Justice League 2: Battle against Darkseid *Miracle Man and Big Barda movie??? *movies here? *Death of Superman *Young Justice - Introduces Superboy? *Reign of the Supermen *movies here *we need a brainiac movie somewhere. maybe Injustice or something idk *Injustice - fall of the Justice League, maybe with Batman's secret codes and the Joker death? *Batman Beyond batman movies, also need to be separated/placed: *Batgirl *Batman 2 *Batman 3 *Nightwing movie *Robin *Arkham Asylum *Knightfall *Suicide Squad *Batman 4 * *maybe after Batman 4/Knightfall Vandal Savage recovers Batman's JL contingency plans? need to be separated/placed in order above: *Green Arrow *Birds of Prey *Green Arrow and Black Canary